lucky_emilefandomcom-20200215-history
Luigi's Equipment
Poltergusts Poltergust 3000 * Can suck up ghosts after they have been stunned with the flashlight. * Can hook up to the Ghost Portrificationiser. * Can apparently be rode upon... * Has three Elemental Medals: Fire, Ice and Water * Fire Element Medal (Allows the vacuum to blow fire: melts ice, burns trap door, etc. Effective on ice-types.) * Ice Element Medal (Allows the vacuum to expell steamy ice: freezes water and coold things. Effective on water-types.) * Water Element Medal (Allows the vacuum to shoot water: water plants, put out fire, etc. Effective on Fire-Types and Explosive-Types.) Poltergust 5000 * Fused with the flashlight. * Has a "Stobulb" to stun multiple ghosts. * Can suck in up to three ghosts at a time! * Fused with the Dark-Light. * Capable of "Power Surges", bursts of power with momentarily increase it's power, upgradable. * Blue Surge (removes 10HP) * Green Surge (removes 20HP) * Red Surge (removes 50HP) Super Poltergust * Fully upgraded Poltergust 5000! * Fills Power Bar faster (i.e. Power Surges can come quicker). * Sucks in ghosts faster! Add-ons * Flashlight (a basic torch, can stun some ghosts.) * Dark-Light Device (reveals hidden objects, can free things trapped in paintings, limited use) * Dark-Light Level 2 (an upgrade to the above to last longer.) * Dark-Light Level 3 (an upgrade to last even longer!) * Spiky Fruit (sucked into the nozzle to be shot at foes, takes down Flytraps.) * Bulb (attaches to the nozzle, blown up like a balloon to let Luigi float upwards.) * Golden Bulb (a golden variant of the above, makes coins appear in a set path.) Gameboy Horror * Created by Elvin Gadd to communicate with Luigi. * Has a camera feature which allows Luigi to analysis things, or point at a mirror to teleport. * Can show Luigi's stats, maps, and has a built in Boo Radar. Dual Scream * Somewhat of an upgrade... * Mainly used for comminication, but might have a map, stats and shows what items Luigi has. * Used in the "Dark Moon Incident" as a replacement for the Gameboy Horror more than anything. Hammers * Hammer (made of a strong Hoohoo Block, can smash rocks, used in battle too!) * Super Hammer (upgrade to above, can break tougher rocks) * Ultra Hammer (a golden upgrade to above, can break the toughest blocks there are!) * Iron-Ball Hammer (can occasionally drop a Spiked Iron Ball on foes, +18POW) * Iron-Ball Hamme DX (same as above, but +60POW) * Flame Hammer (can burn foes, +36POW) * Flame Hammer DX (same as above, but +72POW) * There are several other hammers, but those work off gameplay mechanics! Ally-enhancing abilities * Mini (can shrink allies to half their normal size when hit, allowing access to small areas. * Mole (pounds the ally into the ground, so they can dig around and go under fences.) Power Flower The Power Flower is a power-up which grants the user a unique form. When Luigi absorbs its power, he transforms into Vanish Luigi! Vanish Luigi * Invisible to enemies. * Intangible, allowing him to pass through walls and cages. * Only works for a limited time! * Can still drown, be crushed and take fall damage... Boo Luigi * Whilst not granted by the Power Flower, and not unique to him, this is a similar form. * Granted by the Boo Mushroom. * Allows Luigi to turn invisible and intangible. * Tricks Boos and Ghosts into thinking he is one of them, despite his hat and facial features. * Can hover above the ground and also has good airgain! * He can how speak Booish, a language most Ghosts speak. Power-Ups Projectile * Fire Flower (grants Luigi the ability to shoot fireballs.) * Ice Flower (grants Luigi the ability to shoot iceballs, to freeze foes.) * Penguin Suit (allows Luigi to use the abilities of the Ice and Frog forms, doesn't slip on ice.) * Silver Flower (gives Luigi the ability to shoot large, silver fireballs, can turn certain foes to coins!) * Hammer Bro. Suit (allows Luigi to throw powerful hammers.) * Boomerang Flower (allows Luigi to throw boomerangs which always return.) Flight * Fox Leaf (allows Luigi to fly for limited, or perhaps unlimited, time. Can attack with his tail.) * P-Wing (equipped onto Fox Leaf to allow longer flight time, to the point of being indefinate.) * Kitsune Suit (similar to the Fox Leaf, except can turn to stone for complete defence and has unlimited flight for certain.) * Cape Feather (gives Luigi a cape which allows him to fly indefinately, increasing his power with it! He can also use the cape to attack!) * Red Star (transforms him into Flying Luigi. Allows him to use the powers of lumas!) * Bee Mushroom '''(allows Luigi to fly for limited time, and cling onto honey walls.) * '''Propellor Mushroom (gives Luigi a special suit, complete with a propellor-equiped helmet, letting him zoom to the skies at an incredible speed, and return to the ground with a drill-like attack, or slowly if he prefers.) Invincibility * Starman (turns Luigi invincible for a limited amount of time and raises his power dramatically.) * Rainbow Star (similar to above, but is fast enough to grant an after image!) * Mega Mushroom (turns Luigi into a giant over 5 metres tall, mowing down everything in his way!) * White Kitsune Suit (an invincible, long-lasting version of the Kitsune Suit which raises power dramatically! Unknown if it can fly. Stays for as long as Luigi needs.) * White Fox Leaf (similar to above, expect flight is confirmed, although for a limited time. Lasts as long as is needed.) Others * Frog Suit (grants Luigi much better swimming abilities) * Blue Shell (equips Luigi with a nigh-unbreakable Koopa Shell, allows him to swim faster, can curl up in shell for defence, and can slips around inside for offence! Can still jump when inside shell.) Yoshi * Usually of yellow colour * Can eat certain foes. * Can store items in its mouth, mainly power-ups. * Can store fire, ice, hammer and bone attacks and shoot them back out as projectiles. * Has trouble swallowing shells, but this grants abilities: Shell-Powers * Green Shell (no powers, can spit shell back out) * Red Shell (allows the Yoshi to spit out three fireballs) * Blue Shell (allows the Yoshi to sprout wings can fly) * Yellow Shell (allows the Yoshi to create mini-earthquakes.) Polterpup * Can travel through walls. * Leaves invsible footprints which can be tracked with the Dark-Light Device. * Can revive Luigi if he faints, but this only happens if he has a Gold Dog Bone. * Now Luigi's pet. Gold Dog Bone * A hidden item found in some missions. * Luigi is able to keep it for the mission, until he faints or completes the mission. * if he faints, the Polterpup will come, take the bone and lick Luigi back to full health!